Welcome MISCHIEF
by Alexandra is not a ninja
Summary: Sasuke's back! Kyubi's messing with organs! Lots of spoilers! 20 adoptees causing mischief! And lots of confusion! Join our favorite couple in this hilarious adventure! (Note: Attempt at humor...) SasuNaru
1. Mission 1

SasuNaru ~ Mpreg ~ Welcome MISCHIEF. Chapter 1. :-  
Disclaimer: Mr. Kishimoto, he, well, he owns Naruto and all that jazz. I only own Jessca, the Alex-twins, Vexen, and the twenty orphans.

Alexandra: Welcome to my new story.  
Sasuke: Well. How old is everyone?

Ages:

Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Alex-chan, and Jessca: All around 25.

Lee, Neji, TenTen, and Alex-kun: All around 28.

Itachi and Vexen: Around 30.

The twenty orphans: See bottom note.

~~~ The line of doom! ~~~

Tuesday, May Seventh.

~~~ Line. ~~~

Naruto -around 25 in age- was lounging around the front porch of Sasuke's old house in the Uchiha district, thinking about nothing in particular.

~~~ Flashback alert! ~~~

"Sasuke," the blonde looked at his ex-teammate and sighed.

"Naruto. Stop this. It is useless. I won't return," Sasuke took a step forward, only to be stopped by Madara putting his arm to block the intended path.

"Sasuke. We need him if I am going to wake and control the Ten-tails," Madara chuckled.

"Or how about I end this war?" Sasuke unsheathed his katana and with lightning fast speed, slaughtered both Kabuto and Madara.

"Took you long enough, teme," the blonde smiled.

~~~ End flashback! ~~~

After that the unread army turned to ash. Zetsu having no one to boss him around, called back his clones and turned himself over to the Shinobi and gave up his evil thoughts. Sasuke was detained and thrown in prison for 4 years and been on probation for 3 years, all the while being in a relationship with Naruto for those seven years and the two years that followed.

So yeah. Naruto wasn't thinking about anything in particular.

"Dobe. You're going to catch a cold lying outside on the porch like that." Sasuke smirked as he leaned against the door frame.

"Teme!" Naruto jumped up and hugged the smirking ravenette. "You wanted to talk about something?" He and Sasuke walked in to the house and into the kitchen. The two leaned against the counter.

"Yeah. I've been thinking..." Naruto chuckled. "Don't you always?" He joked.

"Heh. Not funny dobe." Sasuke smiled a little. "What I had been thinking was, since neither of us can conceive a child, and you work part time at the orphanage, -escaping your duties as Hokage- why don't we adopt all the children there? And future orphans, too?" Sasuke looked over to the blonde pleadingly. Naruto felt his heart flutter a bit hearing what he heard and seeing the look the ravenette sent him.

"Are you sure, S'ke? There are, like, more than fifteen children and counting," Naruto reasoned.

"Call me greedy if you want, but I want them. I want them all. I especially want them all to be our children. Also, the compound has a lonely feeling to it. That and I have another question." Sasuke's small smile returned.

"S'ke... Yes. Let's adopt the children. Now what is your other question?" Naruto leaned onto Sasuke a bit.

"Will you marry me?" Naruto smiled.

"Took you long enough, teme," Naruto said, lovingly, moving away a bit. Sasuke suddenly bent down a bit and scooped Naruto up by his waist and spun around a bit, smiling widely and laughing a bit. Naruto reacted by grabbing the ravenette's shoulders, grinning.

"You don't know how happy you made me, Naruto! You made me happier than happy! I feel like I'm bursting with joy! I love you Naruto!" Naruto leaned down and kissed Sasuke. Leaving a whispered, "I love you, too Sasuke." In the air, the ravenette carried the blonde upstairs, for a wonderful bout of pleasure-filled love-making.

Little did either of the two shinobi ninja's know, Kyubi was planning other things for this seemingly innocent bout of love-making.

~~~ Line me with doom. ~~~

End of Chapter One.

~~~ Line. ~~~

Alexandra: About the twenty orphans... I lied. You'll figure out their ages next chapter...

Sasuke: You forgot the warning, dumbass.

Alexandra: Shut up! I realize that now!

Naruto: People tend to be out of character a lot in Alexandra's stories. They also use a lot of foul language and sometimes, people tend to get on the hot and steamy side of things. And maybe a splash of Japanese thrown in.

Alexandra: There. You have been warned.

Sasuke: Please read and review. They love you, I don't exactly.


	2. Mission 2

Disclaimer: Mr. Kishimoto owns Naruto. I only own the oc's.

Alexandra: Let's see...

Sasuke: Warn them.

Alexandra: About what? That there is Yaoi within the depths of this story?

Naruto: Or that people are abused v erbally by a newly pregnant male?

Sai: Or maybe that people will be out of character?

Minato: Perhaps we are warning about that we randomly mix in some Japanese?

Sasuke: How about colorful language?

Alexandra: You mean, like, blue, green, magenta, and sweet bitter?

Sasuke: Wrong kind of colorful...

Ages for the twenty orphans (names too):

Boys:

(Red) Aka: 15  
(Sweet bitter) Amakunigai: 13  
(Light, Darkness) Hikari, Yami: 11  
(Moon, Sun) Tsuki, Taiyō: 7  
(Forgotten) Wasure: 3  
(Rose) Bara: 5  
(Poppies) Keshi: 15  
(Pine) Matsu: 5  
(Water) Mizu: 9  
(Earth) Chikyū: 13  
(Air) Kūki: 6

Girls:

(Raven) Karasu: 6  
(Hawk) Taka: 8  
(Hope) Kitai: 10  
(Lotus) Hasu: 12  
(Fire) Kasai: 14

Alexandra: After you meet them officially, they'll pop up randomly. Also, I have a poll going, so I would appreciate it if people went and voted. Thank you. Also, also, thank you to those of you how faved and reviewed! I love you guys! I'm sorry I didn't get this up sooner! Mental mush was what my brain was...

~~~~ This is a line. Fear it.~~~~

Tuesday, May Fourteenth.

~~~~ Line up! ~~~~

It was a week after that love-filled night and things were... Well...

The sun was bright and cheery. The birds twittered happily. Bunnies hopping about the grassy fields whilst butterflies fluttered across clear blue skies.

But the same could not be said for in a bathroom in the Uchiha District...

Naruto was in the bathroom, currently throwing-up his guts, with Sasuke gently rubbing his back.

"Uhhhgh... I hate this..." Naruto groaned.

"I know, Naru. Just hang in there," Sasuke said, soothingly. "Afterwards, we'll go see Tsunade and she'll see what's wrong with your cute little tummy, okay?" Naruto just nodded.

~~~~Lines at amusement parks suck.~~~~

Fifteen minutes and a twenty minute walk later.

~~~~Line of confusion!~~~~

Tsunade sat Naruto down on a the examination table.

"Now, tell me, what are you experiencing at this moment?" Naruto sat up straight.

"Well, Baa-chan at this moment, nothing. But if you're asking if I've been throwing-up for the last six days or so, then yeah, I have been experiencing a whole lot of things." Naruto sighed.

"During the day, when do you normally experience this?" Tsunade asked.

"Usually in the morning. Why?" Naruto inquired.

"Well I'm not entirely sure yet... I'll need to run some tests..." Tsunade bit the tip of her thumb, contemplating the possibilities of... She was not sure yet. "Well, Sasuke, get out so I can run some tests." Said Uchiha didn't argue and sat in a chair outside the door.

~~~~ Line. ~~~~

A bunch of tests later.

~~~~ Honho! I is, a French line! ~~~~

After Tsunade finished her tests, her and Naruto emerged from the room.

"Well, I ran some tests on Naruto and everything is fine. He doesn't have a cold or anything... Ummm... Congrats Naru... You're a mommy..." Tsunade winced, waiting for the outbursts.

Sasuke sat, shocked, for a second then stood and picked Naruto up and twirled around a bit, smiling widely.

"How do you keep on getting more perfect?" He asked Naruto, who snapped out of his daze.

"Hah... Hahah... Hah..." Naruto smiled, amazed.

~=~ This is line. ~=~

Le finite.

Alexandra: Well folks, that's it for chapter two.

Sasuke: Why am I the only one out of character?

Alexandra: Because I say so.

Naruto: Review! I know she hasn't updated in a while...

Alexandra: Vai recensione. (Italian for "Go review.")


End file.
